


A Green Emerald Upon This Sovereign World

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bad Flirting, Flirting, Jealousy, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: Yukio can get pretty nasty when he's jealous and Shima learns a bit about his favorite teacher.





	A Green Emerald Upon This Sovereign World

Yukio Okumura was an extremely jealous person. Shima didn't realize this as he played around with him with suggestive words and actions and the consequences for his misgivings was almost instant.

He liked playing around with his sensei and found an instant liking in the man's angry face. When he was staring Shima down with cold eyes, evil intent concealed behind his glasses, he looked the best to Shima. And his reactions were funny in how he tried to hold back from bashing Shima's face in, but he couldn't hide his desires from Shima.

So, he teased him a bit and as soon as he found himself seeking out the exorcist he knew he had gone to far. He felt his words getting a bit more serious and found himself wanting to touch Yukio for real. That's when he knew he needed to stop or else Yukio would seriously bash his face in. He had been hit by the man before and it hurt.

So, slowly, Shima began distancing himself in an attempt to get things back to the way they usually were. Though he was not very good at gradual changes, he found it harder to part with Yukio than stay with him. Hell, he could barely look at a girl longer than three seconds if Yukio was in the room, eyes always trained on him.

He first tried to just hang out with his friends more and quell the urge to race after Yukio as soon as he got some free time. This, he found, was the easiest method at gaining back a little normalcy.

It had soon gotten to the point that he could even flirt with Izumo like he usually did without feeling terrible about it. She wasn't too thrilled to have him back on her tail but she reminded him of Yukio when she was angry so he was fine with it.

And that's where he found himself after class, chasing after Izumo's tail with his usual carefree smile. She lingered behind the rest of their usual group and Shima decided to keep in time with her so as not to leave her out. Yeah, he was such a good person.

"Say, Izumo-chan, wanna go out somewhere?" Shima asked, smiling at her."Just the two of us."

"No," she said back curtly, as she always did.

"Eh, why?"

"I'm going home, don't bother me," she huffed, pushing past him as Shima paused. She had sounded so much like Yukio just then. It was so cute.

"Then let me take you home!" Shima followed after her again, not expecting her to turn around and give him a really odd look.

"Say, Shima, what's up with you?" She asked like it physically pained her to bring up anything having involving him."You've been acting strange recently."

Oh, had she noticed? He should've known she would realize something. Even if she said she didn't care about anyone else, she couldn't help that perceptive nature of hers.

"Ah, are you worrying about me?" Shima tried to hide his panic, attempting to switch the subject instead."I've just been thinking about how much I want to go on a date with you..."

"Cut it-!"

Shima felt a cold metal press against the side of his head.

"...out..."

Izumo's eyes widened and Shima knew exactly what was pressed against his skin. He didn't dare move, eyes edging to the side to see Yukio's figure, which he knew all to well.

Yukio had one of his guns pressed to his head! A gun!

"Okumura-sensei...?" Izumo questioned for Shima who was currently too scared to even let out a peep.

"You can go, Izumo, I need to have a word with Shima."

"Out here in broad daylight? Sensei, you-"

Yukio bashed him on the head with the butt of his gun, and Shima let out a sharp cry and curled over in pain. He would surely get a bruise there.

Yukio grabbed him by the strap of his bag, which he had crossed over his front, and dragged him away back into the school building. Izumo didn't even bother with questioning what happened, walking away as Yukio continued to drag the hurting Shima off.

Once they were safely inside, Yukio delivered a swift kick to Shima's nether regions which had him wincing and curling over in pain.

"Wh-Why..." he squeaked as he collapsed, wondering if his dick was even usable anymore.

"That should teach you to stop letting your lower half dictate your thoughts," Yukio huffed back, no remorse in his eyes.

Ah, this is bad.

"Yu..Yuki-"

"No," Yukio's cold eyes eyes glared into him."You have no right to call me so casually."

Shima's head fell back down."Sorry..." He wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for but he felt like something worse would happen if he didn't.

"Repent," Yukio ground back."Repent for flirting around with other people without my permission."

Eh...?

"Wait, wait, wait! I-!"

Yukio glared down at him and Shima instantly lost all confidence.

Was he missing something? Had he suddenly blacked out and now they were dating? There was no way he heard Yukio right, but then again Yukio wouldn't say such a thing if he wasn't one hundred percent certain in the situation. Did he think they were dating or was he perhaps...

Shima couldn't help the wide smile that sharpened his face and the mad laughter that wanted to erupt out of him. It seemed he had hit the nail right on the head.

"What?" Yukio questioned, backing up a step with how weird Shima was acting.

"Are you jealous?" He smiled up at him. As he thought, he really couldn't leave Yukio alone.

"You..." Yukio's mouth opened and closed like a fish and his brow knit together as he contemplated what to say. Shima watched the visible shock and defensive words attempt to leave Yukio with amusement. He really had a hard time hiding his facial expressions.

Shima quirked an eyebrow, not daring to get back up as he waited for Yukio to reboot. In a few seconds he was finally speaking again."Just...don't even think about flirting with anyone else, got it? If I seen you pulling that shit again, there will be consequences."

Even as he was being threatened, Shima couldn't help but fall in love with Yukio even more. He finally got up and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Because now that he knew his feelings were recuperated, there was no point in keeping up his little charade and trying to fool himself.

"Don't worry, I wont," he chuckled, completely serious.

Though Shima had been told multiple times that he was a person who couldn't be taken seriously and his words, especially, couldn't be trusted.

Yukio gave him a scrutinizing look and Shima knew instantly that he didn't believe him. All he had to do was keep trying until he believed him."Okumura-sensei, you wanna go on a date?"

Yukio's eyes widened and he attempted to school his expression back into it's usual stoic look."I have work to do." He pushed up his glasses."But you can stay with me while I finish grading papers."

Shima practically pranced after him. A jealous Yukio wasn't so bad. Actually, he might like it a little more than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly thought of the idea of an extremely jealous Yukio and decided to write a quick little piece while the idea was fresh in my mind.
> 
> It makes sense that he could be a really jealous person cause of how he's been acting in the manga. Though a lot of it is his inferiority complex towards Rin, there's probably a good chunk of jealousy there as well.


End file.
